Fix You
by PaintedinAllColors
Summary: Castiel would fix Dean, put the pieces back together. But Cas loves him the way he is.


It's safe to say that I've had an interesting (shitty) day. So here I am, trying to work on this hella long Sherlock fic, and I decide to listen to Fix You by Coldplay. And that is basically how my short Destiel drabble was born. 

* * *

_"We can fix this, Cas!"_

_"It's not broken, Dean!"_

They were broken things, made of jagged edges and past hurts sewn up into a neat package. Castiel loves those moments in which he feels completely human, even though he isn't and never will be especially since he's been torn asunder and not yet remade-and a pang of sorrow flashes through him briefly at the thought. But the bed is warm and the sound of Dean's soft breathing is his entire world right now; there is no room for sadness when the pieces complementary to his own shattered soul are so close.

He presses himself closer to the human, close enough that he can count the constellations of freckles he's already memorized, the lines of age barely visible on the other's face, relaxed in rare slumber as it is. Dean is fire and air, warm and harsh, craving freedom yet burning bright to protect his loved ones. And Castiel remembers the searing agony, burning fire blazing bright on his back, tsunamis of pain, cataclysmic agony-he is Prometheus and he has given fire to man, and just like Prometheus he has suffered for it. But he doesn't mind.

This, he thinks, drowsy and content, for once not feeling the void that opened up inside him when he gave everything up. Dean Winchester has been saved, and Castiel has damned himself to do it. And he knows that he would do it again, over and over again, anything and everything for Dean. They are puzzle pieces mangled and torn by the hands of fate, still managing to fit each other perfectly; coins spinning on the precipice; two souls wandering through woods with nothing but adrenaline and determination fueling them. Cas wants to think, dares to hope, that they are a matched set, that he won't be the one to guide Dean home, but the home that Dean wants desperately to get back to. He doesn't want to be the one to fix Dean, because fixing him means that they won't fit anymore, and he doesn't care if that's selfish, doesn't care if it's disgustingly human-because if there is one thing that Cas has learned, it is that human is not a bad thing.

And as he looks at Dean, he sees the humanity Dean thinks he no longer has. He sees the fractures in his soul from bearing the burden he shouldn't have to, he feels it with every shuddering breath as they come undone, he hears it in the rhythmic beating of his heart and the flash of unidentifiable emotion that dances through him at its sound-but maybe it's just that he doesn't want to name it.

"Cas?" Dean asks sleepily, his voice slurred, his mind still half in the realm of dreams-and Cas is thankful that they are dreams and not nightmares. Castiel would fight them away, tooth and nail and blood, smite them in a burst of golden, sizzling light. Anything for Dean, he thinks, and he knows that this is dangerous but Cas can't help himself. Broken twisted thing, shadow of an angel, the angel with too much soul, too much humanity, too much of what he is supposed to be protecting.

But, Castiel reflects, how could he not be? Their legs entwine under the blankets, and Dean exudes warmth that seeps into the bones of this vessel, warmth that Cas soaks up greedily. How could he not get caught up in this? How could he not want to save this fire, the fire that would either consume the world or save it, preserve it or raze it, renew it or destroy it? The fire that would sear the flesh off anyone who hurt his loved ones, that would burn everything if it meant protecting his brother? Dean Winchester is not a creature of cold logic, of strategy and of a mind that clicks like gears as it flicks through all possible solutions. He is emotion, charged and raw and repressed and sometimes it explodes like a volcano, breathtaking in its beauty and danger, fascinating in that it is what Castiel has never had before but it is what Cas craves the most.

Castiel would fix Dean Winchester, put the pieces back together. Cas loves him just the way he is.


End file.
